1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques of transmitting print data from a computer to an imager such as a printer or a copier, and more particularly to techniques of transmitting print data for a downloadable font in the presence of the differences in page sequence between original pages and print pages.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing or imaging system is known in which print data is transmitted from a computer to a printer as an imager, thereby causing the printer to print using the print data transmitted. There has been provided the printing system of a type allowing a downloading from the computer to the printer, of font data which has not been previously retained in the printer, thereby causing the printer to perform a printing operation by the printer using a downloadable font.
The employment of the above arrangement provides a preferable printing system which of course permits an incorporation of a newly-provided font data into the printer, and which does not require the printer to previously store all of the existing numerous kinds of font data.